


In Your Arms Again

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Bisexual Characters, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this while listening to Imagine Dragons nightcore, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, Space Wives, Thriver, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Fluff with a dash of angst.Space Wives is a beautiful ship.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. In which River enters the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I’m not the best writer :/  
> But whatevs, enjoy!

“Hold on, I forgot to ask. What’s your name?” 

“River.” The girl responded. The Doctor must have frozen up at this, because after a few seconds Yaz shook her shoulder. 

“Um, Doctor? Everything okay?” The Doctor turned, trying not to show any of the emotions that were currently shooting through her like arrows.  
  
“Yeah, fine. It’s nothing. Now, about that plan...”

The Doctor tried to shake it off, but she couldn’t help thinking of a certain curly-haired woman. Even when they had finally gotten the Viqual to stop treating the Staagzax like slaves, even hours after they’d left that planet.   
  
The name bounced around her head. _River. River. River._

As soon as they got back to the Tardis, the Doctor took off her coat and practically threw herself under the console, claiming she needed to fix something or other.   
  
  


  
Yaz was worried. Really worried. Ever since the Doctor had gotten to that planet, no... ever since... that girl had said her name? But why did it matter?

She, Ryan and Graham sort of awkwardly drifted out of the console room. She was just about to head back into the console room to find the Doctor and see what was the matter with her when she heard banging on the Tardis door. _What is that?_

She went into the console room, where the banging was even louder. After a few moments of quiet consideration, she tapped the Doctor’s shoulder. The Doctor jumped in surprise, almost banging her head on the bottom of the console.

“What is it, Yaz?”

“I think there’s someone at the door.” Yaz pointed out.

The Doctor walked over and hesitantly opened the door. A coughing curly haired woman was standing in the door. She was covered in dried blood.

“Sweetie! Thank god! What’s the point of rescuing me if you-“

She broke off. “Always the Doctor with the pretty young girls.” She muttered, rolling her eyes.

”Do either of you know where the Doctor is?” She directed at the two women standing there. Yaz turned to look at the Doctor, who was staring at River like she was some sort of unbelievable phenomenon.   
And then the curly haired woman started coughing and stumbled, falling. 

Before Yaz could blink, the Doctor was at her side, holding her.   
  
“ _River._ ” The Doctor murmured.

 _Is she crying?_ Yaz could swear she was crying.  
  


”Doctor?” Yaz asked, confused. Wasn’t River... the name of that girl?


	2. In which the fam is worried and River awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWENTY SIX kudos in just TWO DAYS?!?!  
> Damn, I feel like a CELEBRITY.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! I’m a sporadic updater so if you don’t see any new chapters in a while just comment and I’ll probably be right on it.

Ryan was standing cautiously at the door of the med bay. Sometimes he could forget the Doctor wasn’t just happy and excited all the time. He chided himself for that. _She’ s a person too._ _Well, not exactly a person..._

  
He,  Yaz , and Graham were all looking in at the  Doctor , careful to  not make too much noise . Not that it would have mattered if they did. An army could have marched past her and she probably wouldn’t have noticed. She was bent over that mysterious woman. Yaz had filled him and Graham in on how she’d gotten here but there was still so much left unexplained. What was her connection to the Doctor? Why was she covered in blood? How was she right next to the Tardis? _Maybe she’s like us, a_ companion.  
  
  
_ River. She can't... it doesn't make any sense, no no no no no. _ The Doctor was seated next to a slumbering River, squeezing her hand tightly and trying **so hard** not to think of _-_

_“_ Do you know where I am?” River rasped. 

The Doctor doubled the effort of pushing her thoughts away, and tried to act normal.

“You’re in the Tardis. Lay back down.”

”I-“

”I said **lay back down**.” 

River grudgingly complied. She knew that it was easier to get answers from people if you did what they wanted you to. Plus, her wounds seemed to have been taken care of. 

"Do you know where the Doctor is?"  
  
The Doctor looked down at River’s face, eyes full of admiration, wonder, and sadness.

”Hello sweetie.”   
  
“So you’re female now?”

”I expected you to be more surprised.”

”You’ve changed a lot. It would only make sense for you to change gender.”

  
The fam knew they probably weren’t supposed to be eavesdropping, but it was hard to look away. _Change... gender?_ Ryan thought. _So all that talk about being a white-haired Scotsman wasn’t just delirious rambling then?_  
  


And now they were kissing. _Okay, definitely more than a friend or companion._

 _“_ Guys, we should let them have their privacy now.” Graham half-whispered. 

Ryan and Yaz nodded in agreement, walking away to various parts of the Tardis. _Well, I’m never going to be able to unsee that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of a short one :/  
> Did you like it?  
> PLEASE kudos, comment, and recommend this to others!  
> No more “kudos for a chapter” thing, fuck that. I usually put that in the first chapter of a fic to see if the community of AO3 like my work, and I can TELL you guys like this one!


	3. In which River is introduced to the fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry for my hiatus, writer’s block’s a bitch and, surprisingly, I have a real life. But here you go! Chapter three! Enjoy!

Ryan glanced down at his watch. **Again**. He sighed.   
_How has it only been five minutes?_ He, Yaz, and Graham were standing around the console nervously.   
They were waiting for the Doctor, which wasn't normal since the Doctor was always the first one up. He knew it probably had something to do with ‘River’, but still. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned to look at the entrance. 

"Hiya, Doc. Mind explaining what's going on?" Graham voiced what they were all thinking.  
"Right, um, yes! Thank you, Graham. This... well-“ Her hopeless babbling was cut off by River's short interjection.   
"She's my wife. I used to travel with her like you guys. And you say she never mentions me?"   
Ryan and Yaz both started to shake their heads no, until the "wife" part sunk in. Ryan saw Yaz's jaw drop and her eyebrows furrow, and he could only guess he looked the same.   
River rolled her eyes and turned to look at the Doctor.   
"Sweetie, sometimes I swear you forget about me!"  
"I- It's just..."  
"You thought I wasn't coming back?"  
"Ye- How do you know about that?"  
Now Ryan could swear the Doctor looked almost as confused as he and Yaz did.   
"I've been to the library."  
"But... but that's impossible!!"  
The Doctor looked like she was about to cry. Ryan wanted to... reassure the Doctor somehow, ask her what was going on, do anything besides standing there looking like he'd just been rescued from falling into a river. But before he could even open his mouth, the TARDIS shook violently. _Here we go again._  
The Doctor and River both immediately dashed to the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers.  
"Where are we headed?"  
"She doesn't want to tell me."  
"Here, you need to adjust the alignment of the-"  
"Already on it."  
"Good."  
"Alright, I think she's heading towards-" The Doctor stopped and looked up, alarm clear on her face.   
"Aphalia 5."  
River paused, glancing at the Doctor's face before looking down and starting to push buttons more frantically.   
"Are you s-"  
"Yes, and we're in a tractor beam so there's no use trying to escape."

  
She turned around to her companions and put on her best fake smile.  
"Fam. River and I need to head out for a bit. You should stay here, we'll be back in a jiffy.”  
  
"Doctor," Yaz said, staring into the Doctor's eyes.   
"Why aren't we coming?"  
"It's too dangerous. I don't want to risk any of your lives."  
"I don't care how dangerous it is. You've let us come on dangerous adventures before, that's part of agreeing to travel with you. We are coming with you." She looked even more determined than before.  
"You don't understand."  
"Yes, I do. I understand you want to protect us from whatever this planet is, and I can understand your concern. But we ARE coming with you."  
The Doctor knew she had been beaten, so she turned back to the console.   
  
"We've landed." River announced.   
"Fam, welcome to Aphalia 5. One of the most dangerous planets in the universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you liked this, don’t forget to check out my other DW works. I’ll try to keep uploading at least once a week, but I can’t make promises.


End file.
